The present invention relates generally to hand power tools.
More particularly, it relates to a hand power tool which has a machine housing, a drive motor arranged in the housing, a drive strand connecting the drive motor with a tool receptacle for rotation of a tool inserted in the tool receptacle, and a detection device for detecting an uncontrolled operation of the hand power tool.
Hand power tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such hand power tools is disclosed in the German patent document DE 43 00 021 A1. The drive spindle in this hand power tool is blocked in an impact-like manner when the machine housing unintentionally starts to rotate. For releasing the blocking process, a mass member guided displaceably in the machine housing is provided. In the case of blocking, it releases a locking member for engagement in a toothing of the drive spindle. This solution has the disadvantage that the mass member always causes vibrations as a result of the operation, and moreover gravitation action is caused by the operation, so that in an unfavorable operational positions, only a relatively inaccurate and late release of the blocking device is possible.